


Night Falls on Shinjuku

by avyakta



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 那个自称克哉的家伙是秋紀第一个睡过的男人。





	1. Chapter 1

　　出了车站，暮秋的寒风迎面吹来，秋紀紧了紧身上的单衣，忍不住后悔出门时没多带件外套。多亏口袋里还有钱，他呵了呵手，迈小步跑起来，沿着熟悉的巷子拐进一家酒吧，在靠里的位子窝下，点一杯Bellini小口抿着，默默观察其他的客人。

　　——三点钟方向，男，二十出头，脸孔还算端正，有暗疮。PASS。

　　——五点钟方向，男，大学生，体育系，品味差劲的运动装和便宜染发剂。PASS。

　　——八点钟方向，男，四十前半，意大利皮鞋，有钱，略微谢顶，小肚腩。PASS。

　　——十点钟方向，男，三十左右，相貌合格，身材合格，着装合格，气质合格。BINGO。

　　那男人看上去似乎在等着谁，不过无所谓，毕竟他——他可是須原秋紀，全新宿谁不知道他的名号？

　　不慌不忙喝完手里的酒，秋紀正准备起身上前搭讪，却见门外又进来一人，张望数秒，径直向他的猎物走去。

　　脑子里闪过的第一个念头是，真的假的？随后是糟糕糟糕糟糕，为什么偏偏这时碰上他。

　　更糟的是，念头还没转完，嘴巴就擅自行动起来。

　　「克哉先生！」他听见自己喊，刻意拔高的声音，好像刚入道还是雏儿的时候，同时举起手臂配合地招呼着，「——克哉先生，好久不见！」

＊　＊　＊

　　那个自称克哉的家伙是秋紀第一个睡过的男人。那时他还小，下面的毛都没长齐，已经迫不及待要尝尝禁果的味道。平日里一道鬼混的狐朋狗友他瞧不起。秋紀知道自己生得漂亮，不论同龄的小鬼还是酒吧的大叔，投向他的目光都带着或掩藏或赤裸的肉欲——除了家中父母，人人都想要他。他希望初夜是个配得上自己的人：成熟，帅气，再加上点危险的魅力，到了床上技巧娴熟炉火纯青，让人同时感受浪漫电影和A片的美好。

　　克哉偏偏就是这样的人。

　　秋紀连他姓什么都不知道，就稀里糊涂地上了床。男人的吻带着酒精和烟草的味道，动作霸道却不野蛮，就连初次被进入的疼痛也带着快感。第二天早上秋紀先说了再见，仿佛昨晚的事也没什么大不了。越难到手的东西越是有吸引力，这一点秋紀早就明白。可是当天晚上他还是没忍住，又去了遇见克哉的那间酒吧，以及那之后的第三天、第四天、第五天……

　　克哉始终没再出现。

　　秋紀开始觉得失落，怀疑自己那晚是不是哪里犯了错，又自责早晨走得太急，怎么也该留下手机号码。然后他安慰自己，克哉先生是社会人，不像高中生一样每晚有空。可是一个月过去了，克哉还是没再光顾那间酒吧，青春的逆反心终于被激起——臭四眼，神气什么，不过就是睡了一夜而已，谁要眼巴巴天天等他！

　　秋紀知道自己生得漂亮，经过那一夜，也知道如何扭动腰肢让男人射出来。他有什么可担心，想要他的人排起队来能站满整条街呢。四年前的生日那天，父母和往年一样夜不归宿，只留下一桌子昂贵礼物。秋紀看也没看一眼，穿好绷腿铅笔裤，套上露出锁骨的外衣，踏着喜欢的小皮靴嗒嗒嗒出了门。

　　那晚克哉还是没有来，但秋紀已经不在乎了。昏暗灯光下，他挑了个西装革履的男人，嬉笑着过去搭讪。之后他们去宾馆开房，秋紀一层层剥下他的西装，把精液射在男人价格不菲的皮鞋上。第二天清早，他照样没事人似的离开，连告别的吻也没有留。

　　同样的戏码重复了几个月，那家酒吧里看得上眼的客人就睡遍了。秋紀换了间酒吧重新开始，然后又是另一间……很快，全新宿的夜店都知道有个男孩叫須原秋紀，每晚像头小豹子似的来欢场狩猎，每晚的猎物都不一样。有人回头去找他，他也不拒绝，可通常几周就腻了。

　　秋紀觉得这样挺好，无牵无挂，随来随往。有时他会想起那个叫克哉的人，觉得自己当初实在傻得可笑：什么成熟的魅力呀，那人也不过才二十出头吧？至于床上的经验，只怕他现在还不如秋紀呢。

　　哪天遇见他的话，秋紀发誓，一定要和他再做一次。如果能打破初夜被美化的记忆，就不会再想起这个人来了。

　　看见那戴眼镜的男子转过头来，他知道自己的誓言就快要实现。

＊　＊　＊

　　「是克哉先生吧？」秋紀起身走到他身边，伸出的手迟疑半秒，最后落在男人身旁的桌面，「居然能在这里碰见，真是巧呢。」

　　「…………」

　　男人蹙起眉，冰冷的目光中带着丝狐疑，毫不掩饰脸上戒备的神情。

　　——当然，只睡过一夜就再没出现过的家伙，怎么可能记得。

　　秋紀在心里自嘲地撇嘴，表面上却嘟起唇，撒娇似地嗔道：「真讨厌呐，克哉先生，人家可还一直记得你的。」说着，眨了眨眼睛，亮出个乖巧里含着挑逗的笑，透过睫毛细细打量着眼前的人。

　　时隔四年，竟然还能一眼认出他来，连秋紀自己也觉得惊讶。或许是对那副银框眼镜的印象太深，又或者是因为镜片后的那双眼睛——这个叫克哉的男人，如今依然充满危险的魅力，像野生的猎食者，丛林的王。被这样一双眼睛盯着，秋紀觉得自己颈后的毛发都根根竖立起来，近乎恐惧的紧张感和欲望混成一气，沿着脊椎往上蹿。

　　不不不，他已经不是当年那个不知人事的青涩雏儿了。秋紀在心里告诫自己。不要自我暗示，中了他的邪。觉得紧张，仅仅因为他是自己的第一次。如今須原秋紀什么男人没见过，怎会为谁慌了阵脚。

　　克哉的嘴唇动了动，似是要说什么，却被另一个声音打断。

　　「佐伯，这位是……？」

　　开口的是秋紀原先的猎物。走近了再看他，竟然比最初的印象还要好。若不是碰巧遇见克哉，秋紀倒是很有兴趣和他共度良宵。

　　——可惜了。

　　抑下心头小小的惋惜，秋紀侧眼看着自己今晚的目标。佐伯克哉——四年之后，他终于知道他的全名，却是从别的男人嘴里。

　　「你是…那时在Red Spectacles的……」

　　虽然费了点时间，但克哉最终想起了自己，甚至还记得酒吧的名字，秋紀不禁心头窃喜。坦白地讲，若有几年前的一夜情对象找上门来，他肯定想不起对方是谁。既然还记得自己，那晚上对克哉来说，就不是毫无意义的……对吧？

　　嘴角不自觉地上扬，秋紀感到自己心跳有点加速：「才想起来啊。」

　　对方却看也不看自己，扭头对旁边的男人道：「抱歉，似乎是以前认识的人。车已经停在外面了，可以等我一下吗？」

　　年长的男人瞥了秋紀一眼，虽然面露疑惑，但还是点了点头，接过克哉手里的车钥匙。

　　——果然关系不一般呢。

　　秋紀眯起眼睛，目送那人离开。不管是情人也好，性伴也好，克哉显然不想让他知道自己和秋紀的关系，这点值得利用。

　　「如你所见，」那人一出门，克哉的声音瞬时降了温度，「我还有别的安排。有话快讲，如果只是想叙旧，恕我没空奉陪。」

　　很久没有人敢这样对秋紀说话了，他非但不生气，反而觉得新鲜。送上门来的猎物太多，偶尔也得玩玩追捕的游戏。更何况，这猎物是他想了四年的克哉先生。若他乖乖缴械，未免也太无趣。秋紀要享受征服他的快感。

　　「真绝情呢，克哉先生。」拉把椅子坐下，秋紀倾身伏在桌面上，故意露出腰部的曲线。「这些年来，我可是有好多个晚上想着你入睡……你难道不想知道，在我的幻想里，你都做过什么？」

　　「抱歉，没兴趣。没别的事我要走了，以后别再来纠缠。」

　　眼看克哉起身欲走，秋紀忙捉住他的手腕。

　　「等等！……你不想让那个人知道我们的事吧，那就坐下来听我说！」

　　克哉低头盯着两人的手，又抬头对上他的眼睛。秋紀不由得打了个寒战，仿佛自己才是被瞄准的猎物。心脏再次怦怦地跳起来，但他不能松手。一松手，又不知道什么时候才能再见面了。

　　见对方不挣扎，秋紀舔了舔嘴唇，继续道：「我的要求很简单，和我睡一晚，之后怎样随便你。」

　　克哉挑起一抹比刀子还锋利的笑。「有意思，你凭什么觉得我会对发育不全的小鬼感兴趣？」

　　这下秋紀不高兴了，脸上却维持着诱惑的表情，压低声音问：「对自己的眼力这么有自信？我发育得怎样，要不要去旁边的旅馆确认一下？」

　　或许是没料到秋紀如此直白露骨，克哉怔了半晌，但很快便露出不屑且不耐烦的神色。「刚才那个男人你看见了吧？和他在一起，你以为我会对别人多看一眼么。」说着，果然将目光从秋紀身上移开，拂去灰尘般拨开他的手。

　　秋紀本来只是有些赌气，想再和克哉睡一次，证明他并没有自己回忆中那么好。当然，要是他被自己高超的床技征服，拜倒在新宿第一玩家的裤脚下，更是再好不过——到时他就可以说，什么啊，原来你这么喜欢我？别傻了，就算我以前觉得你还不错，那些日子也早都过去啦。

　　可克哉却连多看他一眼也不肯。

　　秋紀忽然觉得委屈，之前那些夜夜精心打扮去酒吧等他的日子，那些回忆着他手指的形状与温度自慰的日子，仿佛都被他不经心的一个动作变成了可耻的污渍，卑微的尘埃。黑色的情感一点点扩散开来，看着克哉准备离开的身影，秋紀垂下头，被拂开的手紧紧攥着座沿。

　　「………告诉他你和我睡过也没关系吗，克哉先生？」

　　克哉离去的脚步迟疑了一瞬。「他才不会相信一个素未平生的小鬼。」

　　瞬间的迟疑已经足够。秋紀重新鼓起信心，露出尖尖的虎牙笑了起来。「假如我有证据呢？」

　　对方轻蔑地耸肩。「哼，用过的套子么？不好意思，那种东西……」

　　「是照片哦。」打断克哉的话，秋紀捋了捋额前的刘海，猫一般伸展肢体，慵懒地斜坐在椅子上。「裸照。」

　　「………」

　　看见克哉霎时哑口无言的样子， 秋紀心里得意极了。「怎样，要不要我去把照片给他看？」

　　片刻的失态后，克哉迅速调整好表情，冷笑道：「你以为我是那些记性不好的糟老头么，那天晚上根本没有照片。」

　　「唔，晚上的确实没有，但是有morning after的照片哦，早晨光线也比较好。」秋紀歪着头，拿出手机把玩，像对待可爱的宠物一样抚摸着屏幕。

　　克哉抬手推了推眼镜，镜片反光让秋紀看不清男人脸上的表情，他的声音却足以冻结炎夏的阳光。「别开玩笑了，要敲诈的话，为什么等到这时候？另外，你手里那款手机是今年夏天才上市的新货，难道你每换一次手机都孜孜不倦地导入过时的勒索材料？」语尾上挑的声调极尽讽刺，秋紀掌心不由得沁出一层薄汗。

　　照片确实是有的——毕竟是人生的第一次，当然要拍照留念。那天早晨秋紀先醒来，就着在克哉怀里的姿势用手机拍了一张，能看到自己赤裸的上身，还有肩后床伴的睡颜。那张照片曾是秋紀的宝贝，每天早上醒来都会看一眼，每天晚上入睡前都要亲一下。直到四年前的那个生日，他和另外的男人上了床。性事过后，秋紀捡起散落一地的衣服和手机，躲进浴室，闭着眼睛删掉了那张照片。

　　那时所流下的眼泪——秋紀告诉自己——仅仅是因为男人的动作太过粗暴，撕破了他心爱的限量版T恤。

　　「说『勒索』也太难听了，我觉得还是『叙旧』比较顺耳，不是吗？」压下胸口的紧张，秋紀强颜笑道。「我对克哉先生那晚的表现非常满意，所以一直留着照片做纪念，有没有很感动？」

　　克哉没说话，指节却因紧握而泛白。一瞬间，秋紀以为自己会被揍，反射性地闭上眼，视野中浮现的却是十五岁那年父亲醉酒后的拳头。那是秋紀唯一一次挨打。事后，父亲买了当时刚上市的游戏机做赔礼，还让手下带着秋紀去迪士尼玩了一天。他不知道，其实秋紀半点也不生气——若不是父亲留下的淤青，母亲又怎会温柔地帮他上妆，遮掩伤痕？然而脸上的淤痕很快就淡下去了，母亲露出如释重负的样子，再次整日不见人影。

　　——被克哉先生打了的话，母亲会像上次一样照顾自己么？

　　愚蠢的念头闪过脑海，秋紀恨恨咬牙，手机的棱角刻进掌心——别犯傻，她帮你上妆不过是为了维护家族颜面。这么多年了，为什么还抱着这种无谓的期望！

　　暗中训斥着自己的幼稚，秋紀调整心态，重新露出无知无畏的灿烂笑容。

　　「呐，克哉先生，顺便告诉你吧，那时我才十六岁呢。和未成年人发生性关系，不管怎样听起来都很糟糕是不是……Acquire Association的社长大人？」

　　举起手机，屏幕上显示着『佐伯克哉』的搜索结果：如日中天的顾问公司Acquire Association的创办者兼社长。而公司主页上，与他照片并排的专务兼副社长，正是克哉方才离开的恋人。

　　「被这个人……喏，叫御堂孝典对吧，被他知道自己的搭档和情人是个随便和未成年男孩上床的家伙也无所谓吗？还是说我应该把照片寄给媒体呢？社会新贵的性丑闻什么的……似乎是很有意思的新闻材料？」

　　克哉的脸上阴云密布，周身散发出危险的气息，方圆两米内的气压都骤然下降。意识到这次玩过了头，秋紀不禁认真地担忧起自己的人身安全，直到身侧传来一把清朗的嗓音：「佐伯，你还要耽搁多久？」

　　转过头，早先被克哉支开的御堂就站在几步远的地方。

　　「………」不知方才的对话被他听到多少，秋紀迟疑了片刻，举着的手机被克哉一把夺去。

　　『想拿回来的话，明晚七点去那天的宾馆找我。』

　　留下这句耳语，克哉头也不回地跟着御堂走了出去。


	2. Chapter 2

　　那天夜里，秋紀怎么也睡不着，辗转反侧，满脑子都是克哉先生。

　　秋紀知道，克哉眼里并没有自己。明天赴约，未必迎来春宵一度，或许反而是冷嘲热讽、训斥责骂。可他又想，要是克哉半点也没有那方面的意思，为什么选在四年前的那间宾馆见面？明明就是一夜情，克哉不仅记得酒吧的名字，还记得之后去了哪里，那天晚上的事，对他来说应该不是毫无意义。这究竟是为什么呢？

　　和他在一起的男人，那个叫御堂的，显然不是普通的同事或床伴。会不会他们早就是一对，四年前那次是克哉出轨，因为心中负疚，所以才记得这么清楚？难道自己在不知不觉间，竟扮演了出轨对象这样的角色？

　　秋紀想起父母各自的情人，不禁打了个寒颤。他见过那些人：年轻、漂亮、有礼而疏离，像一个个精致的摆设，明明是活生生的人，却散发出无机物的气息。

　　——说什么也不想变成那样。

　　攥紧被角，秋紀蒙住脑袋，在被窝里缩成一个茧。

　　自己真是个傻瓜，过了这么久，为什么还要去招惹他。现在手机也被拿走了，翻翻相册就知道根本没有什么照片。克哉肯定在生气，明天会不会要报复呢？还是说……确定了秋紀没有威胁他的筹码，反而乐得享受送上门的鲜肉？

　　如果真是那样，秋紀倒不大介意——被当做玩物也好，宠物也罢，总胜过视而不见，形似空气。这些年来，那些和他在一起的男人们，哪个不是和他有说有笑，眼神时时刻刻绕着他打转；等到了床上，更是秋紀的主场，他自有本事让他们发狂。

　　可他回想起克哉之前冷漠的神色，想起他说：有御堂在，你以为我会对别人多看一眼么。

　　——哼，偷完腥倒是会说漂亮话。

　　认定自己推理无误，秋紀反倒松了口气。如果那次克哉是瞒着恋人去酒吧，他之后消失踪影就很容易解释了，今天不耐烦的态度更是故作掩饰，担心被御堂发现他和自己睡过。

　　这样差劲的家伙，鬼才要惦记。翻了个身，秋紀从被窝里探出头来，找了个舒服的姿势躺下，暗自决意：明天去取回手机，从此彻底忘了佐伯克哉这个人。

　　心中拿定了主意，不消多时，睡眠便悄然而至。

＊　＊　＊

　　睡到第二天下午爬起来，秋紀独自盯着浴室的门发愣。

　　知道对方是个烂人，但如果有可能的话，究竟，到底，要不要……再睡一次看看？好歹想了那么久，白白放过这么难得的机会，实在有点可惜。

　　——不行不行，特意洗干净送上门去，未免也太下贱。再说了，出轨偷腥又没胆承认的家伙，自己才不稀罕。

　　甩了甩头，秋紀简单洗漱完毕，换好衣服出了门。很久没去那家叫Red Spectacles的酒吧了，走在曾经熟悉的路上，竟泛起几分怀旧的愁绪。四年的时间仿佛转瞬即逝。借路边橱窗打量着自己的倒影，秋紀眨眨眼，甜甜一笑——还是像以前一样可爱，只是个头长高了点，五官也成熟几许；虽然尚未褪尽稚气，看上去却也不再是少年，而是个青年人了。

　　須原秋紀，20岁，此刻正行进在彻底终结自己初恋的道路上——听起来倒真有几分悲壮呢。朝橱窗做了个鬼脸，他哼着歌继续向前走。

　　对克哉的感情，与其说是初恋，倒不如说是种觉醒：受过性的洗礼，秋紀终于明白为什么父母总是和情人厮混，而不愿回到那个家。須原家的人好似各自生活在不交错的次元，偶尔能窥见彼此的身影，却没有任何沟通和触碰。与克哉度过的那一晚，秋紀脱光精心搭配的衣服，却感觉自己第一次被人看见。在那间宾馆的床上，他不仅体验了肉体的欢愉，更尝到成为他人注意力焦点的慰藉。肢体交缠时，两人几乎无话，也不需说话，身体有它自己的语言。

　　秋紀知道自己不算顶聪明，却也不会傻到以为这就是真爱。尽管他的确幻想过，要是克哉愿意收留自己，从此彻底离开那个家，该有多好。可克哉始终没再出现，之后的那些男人里，又总也找不到长期交往的类型：有的太急色，有的太呆板，有的射完就睡成死人，有的则太过黏腻纠缠……久而久之，秋紀也就不再幻想什么真命天子，索性专注流连于酒吧夜店，只寻找眼前的欢乐，只追求当夜的快感。

　　夜夜笙歌的日子过久了，也会变成一种习惯。就像别的人去慢跑、去看风景、去喝下午茶一样，没什么特别。看似刺激，却也按部就班，有条不紊。唯一一次后悔，是在三年多前父母提出离婚的时候：母亲要了房子，却不要抚养权；父亲则推说忙于工作，没时间照顾秋紀；位于寸土寸金的东京，成条学园也不向学生提供住宿。或许是不想承担「失职监护人」的恶名，父亲不同意他独居，准备将秋紀送到英国，和早已移民的爷爷一起住。秋紀当然不愿意。那个时候，如果他有固定的伴侣，也许可以和恋人同居；既然没有，便只得央求父母多等一年，待他考上大学去住宿舍。幸好，或许是第一次见他这样坚定地提出要求，父母同意做出让步：先分居一年，等秋紀毕业再正式离婚。

　　明明双亲健在，却好像孤儿一样。这样的日子已经过了很久，久到他甚至不觉得委屈——至少秋紀是这么告诉自己的。有什么可委屈的呢？追求他的人那么多，有无数机会给他挑拣，大把青春供他挥霍。面对那些围着他转的男人，欲求他嬉笑选纳，倾慕他照单全收，哪里还需要什么家庭关怀。

　　父母也好，克哉也罢，都不是没有了就不能活的东西。留不住，就算了。不要他的，他也不那么稀罕。

　　再拐过一个街角，就到了那家宾馆门口。和前台确定好房间，秋紀蹦蹦跳跳上了楼，敲了敲门，准备告诉克哉先生：喂，快把手机还回来，从此以后再也不见！

　　门开了。房间里的人却不是佐伯克哉，而是御堂孝典。

＊　＊　＊

　　昨晚回家的路上，佐伯看上去相当冷静，眼角余光却不停飘向驾驶席这方。

　　默默叹口气，御堂先开了腔：「刚才他说的，我都听到了。」

　　「不过是许多年前无关紧要的琐事，请御堂先生不要费心。」

　　——这种时候，用敬语也只是平白让人生气而已。

　　「和未成年的孩子上床并不是『无关紧要的琐事』吧？」

　　进了车库，御堂动作略粗暴地泊住车，熄掉引擎，扭头看着佐伯。

　　「…………」沉默半晌，传来一声嗫嚅。「是在认识你之前的事。」

　　握紧方向盘，御堂垂下眼去。

　　「………………我知道。」

＊　＊　＊

　　「诶？！你、你你你你你——！！」秋紀向后跳了一步，双手胡乱比划着，「你是昨天那个……！」

　　对方颔了颔首，侧身让出一条通道，示意他进门去。

　　「我叫御堂，如你所知，是佐伯事业和生活上的搭档。」

　　秋紀小心翼翼地打量着他——和昨天一样，穿着剪裁精良的西装，头发梳得一丝不乱，表情虽然看不出什么，总归没透着凶光——这么有气质的人，应该不会醋劲大发揍自己吧？

　　鼓起勇气，秋紀走进屋子，把重心放在脚跟上，原地转了个身。

　　「那个……你…你想怎样？」

　　叫御堂的男人露出笑容：「用照片提出威胁的人不是你吗，須原君？」

　　秋紀心里猛地一紧——他怎么会知道我叫什么？随后想起手机在对方那里，恐怕自己的各种信息已经被调查了个遍，不免悻悻。

　　「我又没威胁你……」知道这是狡辩，秋紀低头看着鞋尖，「我……我就是吓唬一下克哉先生……」

　　「…………」

　　半晌没有回话，秋紀心虚地抬起头。御堂仍静静看着他，脸上读不出表情。被他看得发毛，秋紀想替自己解释，却语无伦次起来：「真、真的，你要相信我……我之前不知道他和你在一起，知道的话才不稀罕跟这种人睡呢！今天来也没想和他怎样，是他先抢我手机的！啊，手机里也没有照片……我只是想把机子拿回来而已，真的没准备再和他…那个……你、你看，我来之前都没有洗澡！」

　　似乎是没料到他这串连珠炮发言，御堂困惑地怔了几秒，而后态度奇妙地缓和起来：「不要慌，我不是来责备你的。」

　　秋紀眨眨眼，狐疑地望着他。

　　「……你没生气？」

　　有点可怕地，御堂握紧了拳头，语气却出乎意料的沉稳：「若说不生气是假的，但对象并不是你。」

　　——原来如此，御堂先生是主张「错在偷腥那一方」的人。仪表堂堂，又有风度，而且这么通情达理，和这样优秀的人交往还出轨的家伙差劲透了。

　　对自己的假说没有丝毫怀疑，曾经心心念念的克哉先生已被重新盖章，变成不识好歹的可恶男人，秋紀心里反而替御堂打抱不平起来。应该让克哉先生也尝点教训才对，这样想着，他把身子往前倾了倾，抬脸看着御堂。

　　——这个人……当真，好漂亮啊…………

　　来不及仔细思考，脑子里的念头已经脱口而出。

　　「要不要也和我睡一次，报复回来？」

　　「…………什么。」

　　如果不是气氛太尴尬，秋紀或许会被御堂脸上的表情逗笑。自知失言，他握住开始冒汗的手心：「我…我是说……你这么优秀，又…又很温柔……背叛这样的人，克哉先生太差劲了……啊当然我也有错啦，对不起……」

　　越说声音越小，最后的那声道歉也许御堂根本就没有听到。平日在酒吧猎艳的手段都不知被丢到了哪里，秋紀懊恼着自己的笨拙，沮丧地垂下头。

　　在这点上，御堂和克哉先生倒是蛮相像。因为太过耀眼，只要随便站在那里就让人手足无措，小鹿乱撞。和克哉先生在一起时，秋紀总想装出大人的样子，不让他看扁了去。然而在御堂面前，秋紀却连装也装不出来。

　　——这个御堂先生，搞不好比克哉先生还要厉害。

　　想到这里，秋紀顾不得沮丧，睁大眼睛抬起头。比克哉先生还厉害的男人蹙起眉，露出困惑的神情，对秋紀的态度却依然很温和：「那个…須原君，你似乎误会了。佐伯和你…在一起的时候，我们两人还不是伴侣关系。」

　　「……诶？」

　　等等，怎么会这样？秋紀迅速回想了一遍重遇克哉先生的经过，好像是没人说过出轨的事，可这难道不是显而易见的吗？

　　「那…那你为什么生气？刚才你说你生气了的。」找出对方矛盾的地方，秋紀有点小得意，扬起下巴，双手抱在胸前。

　　御堂叹了口气，抬手拢了拢额前的头发，走到茶几旁倒了两杯水。「坐下说吧。」

　　他端了一杯给秋紀，在沙发上坐下。秋紀接过水，坐在床上，好奇地打量着御堂——说不清为什么，但御堂不像是会说谎的人，难道他是怕自己真的勒索他们公司，所以才生气？可是他又说不怪秋紀……

　　「我生佐伯的气，并不是因为嫉妒。」御堂盯着手里的水杯，不肯抬眼看秋紀。「你威胁他的时候也说过不是吗，和未成年的孩子上床……是很差劲的事。」

　　什么啊，原来是因为这个。秋紀吁了口气，却又莫名有点失落。「已经是好多年前的事情了，克哉先生并没有强迫我做什么，不用介意啦。照片也早就删掉了，放心吧。」

　　刹那间，御堂的表情扭曲了下。秋紀捕捉到他的异样，却分辨不出那一闪而过的神情是什么。他觉得自己好像说错了话，又找不出错在哪里。也许是他的错觉，虽然御堂很快就神色如常，秋紀却觉得他看起来有些难过。

　　——难道你和克哉先生在一起并不快乐吗？

　　秋紀想问，又不敢张口。可能御堂先生就是一位道德感很强的人吧。想到这里，他讷讷道：「你人真好。和我想的一点也不一样。」

　　大概是他表现得太蹩脚，御堂反而被逗笑了。秋紀看着他笑，有些羞窘，又不禁有点骄傲——看，是我把他给逗笑的！

　　御堂眼里的笑意还没褪，闪闪亮的眸子看着他，说：「你和我想象的也一点都不一样。」

　　秋紀一下来了兴致：「是好的不一样还是坏的不一样？」

　　「我本来以为你会像佐伯……」御堂说道，笑容淡了一些。「结果也确实像佐伯，不过是在完全不同的方面。」

　　「诶？我像克哉先生？哪里哪里？」

　　御堂伸手摸了摸秋紀的头，回答的却是之前的问题：「是好的不一样。」


End file.
